beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 04
Clash! The Dragon of Reverse Rotation!! (Japanese: 激突！逆回転の竜！！, Gekitotsu! Gyakukaiten no ryuu!!), released in France as The Dragon of Reverse Rotation!!, (French: Le dragon à rotation inversée !!) is fourth chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 46th chapter overall. It was first released in the July issue of CoroCoro, and was re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 1 on August 28, 2012. The plot revolves around Zero Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin entering the new tournament, Neo Battle Bladers which serves as a revival of the original one that took place, about seven years ago where Ginga Hagane obtained his title as No. 1 Blader in Japan. As they go there, Zero meets Sakyo Kurayami, a mystical Blader owning the reverse-rotating Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF, a Beyblade of incredible power. Zero decides to try Sakyo's Bey with a battle between his own Samurai Ifraid against Sakyo's Dark Knight Dragooon. Plot Zero Kurogane, the Blader of Fire that saved Shinobu Hiryūin's Saramanda SW145SD enjoys a great feast and some tea as a reward by Shinobu for returning Saramanda. Ranging from triangular-shaped sandwiches, bread, pie and cake as well, Zero loads up on a another day of Beybattling. Although his large appetite makes Shinobu question Zero, the latter just orders Shinobu to get him some more cuisine to which the former does. Kenta Yumiya, owner of the B-Pit however returns to Zero and Shinobu as he brings exciting news for them both. Giving them a letter that advertises the upcoming tournament, Neo Battle Bladers. A great throwback to the original, popular Battle Bladers tournament that was held approximately seven years ago where legendary Blader, Ginga Hagane, obtained his rank as No. 1 Blader in Japan. With many sign-ups for people to register that are expected, Zero and Shinobu decide to both enter the tournament and battle to their maximum. Along with Rekkagou, Zero and Shinobu meet at the sign-ups where after the completion of it, a Neo Battle Bladers official tells Zero and Shinobu the rules of the tournament. In order to advance to the next rounds, Bladers are expected to win as much battles as possible, only those with the most in terms of wins can advance and those few shall battle it out from there. Zero and Shinobu unanimously agree to battle each-other in order to wrack up some wins. The official directs them to a Zero-G Stadium for them to partake in. As Zero and Shinobu have some battles between their Samurai Ifraid W145CF and Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, respectively, Zero meets Takanosuke Shishiya, a Blader with a happy-go-lucky outlook. Zero and Shinobu fight their best, but Ifraid proves a stronger foe when it knocks Saramanda out of the Stadium. They still decide to have even more battles, but it all proves futile when Zero wins every-time, even giving him a hearty laugh at the ridiculousness of it. As Zero decides to find some other opponents with Shinobu, he mistakenly bumps into another Blader. Very mystical, he pushes back Zero with the sudden motion of his arm, bringing Zero to a hurtful stomp at the ground. He introduces himself as Sakyo Kurayami, of whom is with Takanosuke Shishiya. The latter of whom follows Sakyo around because he takes a good fancy at Sakyo's mysterious "bird calling poses". Sakyo tells Zero that he owns a reverse-rotating Beyblade, only one in a million does that ever happen. Zero feels skeptical about this and aims as a realist, but asks Sakyo for a battle to see if this is true where Sakyo accepts. Zero and Sakyo head to a Zero-G Stadium, where Shinobu and Takanosuke come as the spectators. Zero and Sakyo get ready as they launch their Beyblades with Go Shoot!. While Zero fights with his Samurai Ifraid W145CF, Sakyo reveals the name of his reverse-rotating Beyblade, the Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. As a dragon-influenced Bey, it is completely a Left-Spin Bey, quite similar to the L-Drago Beyblades used by Legend Blader, Ryuga. Zero is impressed by the advent of Dragooon, but shows no remorse when his Ifraid continues to clash with Dragooon. Sakyo advises Zero to use bird calling poses as he does, claiming that is greatly boosts the Beyblade's energy and pushes them to pass their limits in battle. Accepting it, he and Sakyo do their bird callings of determination. The Beyblades continue to clash and smash in battle, as both of them are Attack-Types. Feeling that Dragooon is a strong opponent, Zero feels pushed against a wall when Sakyo shows how powerful a Blader can really be. Deciding that enough is enough, Zero puts his try at the sound of a Special Move, summoning the beast of his Samurai Ifraid, the blazing samurai ifrit. This greatly impresses and surprises Sakyo simultaneous and with the full potential and burning spirit that Zero holds, he uses "Super Burning Upper", the upgrade to his Burning Upper move used in battle with Kenta. The move proves to be successful when the samurai ifrit clashes in on Dragooon and brings it through a penalty pocket of the Zero-G Stadium. Sakyo however is indifferent about his fight, merely telling Zero that he let him win on purpose. Though confused by this, Sakyo gives him a warning of how more powerful Bladers await him and that he must prepare for them. With another one of his bird callings that amuses Takanosuke, he leaves to find more opponents with Takanosuke in Neo Battle Bladers. Zero is just excited at the advent of even more powerful Bladers that await him, knowing that they may be difficult but will definitely serve as amazing practice to reach his goal as No. 1 Blader in the World. Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kenta Yumiya *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Kite Unabara (cameo) *Eight Unabara (cameo) *Ren Kurenai (cameo) *Kira Hayama (cameo) *Yoshio Iwayama (cameo) *Three unknown Bladers (cameo) *Audience Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Manga